


Sound of the Shore Timestamp: Grace

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: How does Grace feel about a certain Prospect that's been assigned to keep an eye on her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something Fluffy. I'm too deep in my head and I needed Fluff.  
> This may or may not be a longer than one-shot  
> I love Grace

OK I’ll totally admit that when I first saw him, it was a little … unnerving. I mean, I’ve been around bikers literally all my life but all of them have always been like WAY older and here’s this guy that tells me he’s 18? And he’s good looking? Tall (like WAY tall. Taller than Dad kinda tall) with dark brown hair and the most amazing green eyes. And when he smiled and showed off his “fangs”, my stomach totally flipped. I mean, I’ve had crushes, don’t let me fool you. There’s this guy that goes to school with me, Hani and he’s cute and funny and he sits with me sometimes when we’re learning about the environment around us but I never felt like THIS before. 

And of course, I acted like a total goof AND I was covered in motor oil and grease. Way to make a first impression, right? I wanted to absolutely die and I needed pizza therapy. After I scoured every inch of my body with the soap Uncle Fingers gave me, I got dressed to go find my Dads and, oh that’s just gross. Totally did NOT need to see that … totally did not need to think about Wolfie kissing me like that …wait, where did that come from? Ew, no.

Anyway, so we finally get Dad to promise not to completely embarrass us with his weird fetish for fruit pizza and it was legit the best pizza, just like I remembered. I ate so much I thought my stomach was gonna explode and then, all of a sudden Danno’s getting up and sitting with a guy across the rest … ok no, Danno is dragging him outside by his hair. Dad tells me to stay put and I’m thinking like, yeah I’m not moving from this spot til someone tells me to. That look on Danno’s face was his “I will not be fucked with” look (14. I know how to swear. Deal with it, ok).

I fiddle with my phone, trying not to think about what they are doing out there and not hearing the grunts. I’m pretty deep into reading some Supernatural fanfiction (shut up, AO3 has the best SPN and I ship Destiel all day long) when Dad knocks on the glass. His “do not fuck around” face is much scarier.

“Hey Uncle Red, it’s Grace. Um, Daddy asked me to tell you there’s a to go order at Esposito’s on Bloomfield Ave.”

“How big of a to-go order are we talking about?”

“Umm … a single pie?” (like I know? I’m the child of a biker, I do not speak biker)

Uncle Red laughs a little bit and tells me he’ll be there in about 10 minutes. I hang up and go back inside. I can’t concentrate on reading so I fall back on my Poker app. I don’t realize how much time goes by before Dad’s knocking on the window again and motioning for me it’s time to go. I grab my helmet and head out, tucking myself in tight on the back of the Fatboy. I’m getting tired, it’s been a long day but I know I gotta do one more thing.

I start brewing a pot of coffee for my Dads … I know better than to think they’ll be home tonight. When I find out Wolfie’s coming to sit with me, my stomach does that weird flip thing again but I think I played it off cool. I went upstairs to the room I’ve sleeping in and changed into a better pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy, nothing that would alarm Danno. I brush my hair and go downstairs in time to see Wolfie walking in with a suitcase. 

Pajamas don’t thump when you put them down. I’m not an idiot. I want to know what’s going on but Danno and Dad are already on their way out the door. Wolfie flips through the channels and hey, there’s a re-run of the X Games from Austin! I try to play cool, not sitting too close and concentrating on the games. When he asks about my riding, I tell him about wanting to be invited to the ‘18 Games and we start talking about tricks and rides and I forget all about being cool because this is something I know. We start talking about bikes, motocross and motorcycle and he tells me he has a 1978 Shovelhead Chopper and it’s so cool to talk to someone about bikes like this. I mean I’m friends with all the kids at the Club but most of them don’t know much about bikes at all. He tells me about the custom paint he had done with a flat black tank and a set of fangs and I can’t wait to see it. 

Being this close, I can smell him (it’s a thing, ok? I like to know what people smell like. Daddy and Danno are leather, oil and pineapple and Uncle Red is oil, metal and onion. Wolfie smells like leather, something spicy and oil and gunpowder. I kinda like it and I wonder what I smell like to him. Probably Lava soap and pizza, which is totally NOT cool but can’t be helped. And then all hell breaks loose. 

Wolfie’s phone rings and I can hear Danno on the other end. He sounds pissed. Like, I didn’t come home for 3 days level pissed (not that I’ve ever done that. I’m not an idiot) and Wolfie went from being real calm and laid back to looking more like a 1%er. He glances at me and tells Danno he’s right beside me, then I hear Danno ask about a .45. If he’s giving me a gun, something bad is going on. He hangs up and sends a text message out before going to his suitcase.

He hands me an H&K Mark 23 and it’s heavy but I can work with it. I check to see the safety is on and the magazine is loaded before looking up. Wolfie is looking at me with a grin on his face and it’s kind of a grin that makes me blush.

“What?”

“You sure you’re 14?”

“Pretty sure but Danno keeps reminding me that I’m 14 going on 40. Why?”

“You know bikes and you changed a serpentine belt and tuned an engine today by yourself, you just took a gun you’ve never handled before and owned it like you’re a pro hitter and you ride like nothin’ I’ve ever seen. Seriously, if you were 2 years older, I’d be askin your Dad if I could take you out.”

I blushed straight up to the roots of my hair and ducked my head down, completely unable to look him in the eye. My heart was hammering in my chest and  I felt too hot. 

“I’m sorry … Grace … I’m sorry I shouldn’t …. shit, sometimes my mouth runs without my brain being involved. I don’t mean to embarrass you … sure as fuck didn’t mean to gross you out. I’m sorry, can we just forg …”

“YoudidntgrossmeoutbecauseIvebeenthinkingthesamethingallnightandIhatethatImonlyfourteen.” I managed to mumble out. I peeked up through my bangs and Wolfie was the same shade of purple that I think my face was. 

Thankfully, just at that moment, there was a knock at the door so I was saved from having to repeat or explain any of that. Wolfie took a 9mm and checked the door, sighing in relief and opening it up for 5 guys to come inside. They all wore Prospect patches and I could tell they were all armed. 

“OK, does anyone wanna tell the supposed damsel in distress why I now have SIX babysitters and I can only guess how many are outside?” I learned that trick from Danno. When embarrassed by something, bluff your way out with a change of subject.

Wolfie chuckled a little and motioned for the new guys to sit.

“Grace Williams-McGarrett, allow me the pleasure of introducing you to my very best friends in the world. This is Freckles, Hook, Shakespeare, Tech and Shiny. They’re gonna hang out with us in here while Danno puts 10 more guys OUTSIDE. Sadly I don’t know WHY you are the damsel in distress because no one told me but I can guess, from the sound of your Dad’s voice, that someone made some kind of threat.”

I smile at each of them and try not to panic when Wolfie tells me it might be a threat. So I resort back to my happy place.

“OK, which of you has the coolest bike?”

The rest of the night passes in a blur. We talk a lot, I learn about the guys Wolfie hangs out with and they are all impressed that I changed the serpentine belt by myself. It makes me feel good and when Wolfie tells them about my riding, I run upstairs to get my tablet so I can show them the Youtube videos that Mamo posts. Wolfie tells me about a track not too far from here that maybe I could go riding tomorrow while Danno and Dad are “busy”. I turn my head and roll my eyes.

“You mean go riding with your wolfpack while Danno and Dad go take care of the threat in whatever means necessary. I’m not ignorant of exactly who and what my Dads are.”

“Wolfpack. Hey I like that! You guys are now officially all my Pack.”

There are groans and Shiny throws a pretzel at me for “inflating his ego”. 

Danno and Daddy come through the door and I can’t help it. I can see all the blood but I don’t care. Sometimes I just need my Danno, ok? I latch on and even when he tells me he’s dirty I still hold on. Now it’s more for him than for me. Sometimes Danno needs to know I’m OK. 

“Monkey loves you, Danno.”

“Danno loves you too, Monkey.”

“Monkey loves you too Daddy.”

“Daddy will always love you, Ali’i. Now go shower and change and get into bed before the menehunes find you.”

I roll my eyes at him at the thread of the Night Marchers and wave good night to the guys in the living room. 

I may or may not have day dreamed a little about what it would be like to go out on a date with Wolfie for a while before I fell asleep.

***

The Pack was still here when I got up to go running with Daddy. Half of them were asleep but Wolfie was wide awake and when I came down the stairs in my running clothes, he blushed a little.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going running with Dad. We go every morning.”

“Not this morning, Ali’i. It’s too dangerous right now. How about we spar in the yard instead?”

I shrug and head outside, Wolfie and Dad following.

“I know you don’t have your gear so I’ll go easy on you, Daddy.”, I smirked. Kono had taught me a LOT about sparring and self-defense. I was nowhere near as good as Dad but he was a trained SEAL. I should get a sliding scale. Wolfie sat off to the side while Dad and I sparred for about 30 minutes. He got a few good touches in but so did I and I managed to block most of his hits. When I came up with a roundhouse that would have connected with his kidney if I hadn’t stopped myself, he declared we were done. I’d honestly forgotten about Wolfie until he came over.

“That was amazing. You can totally kick ass.”, his voice sounded amazed and I grinned.

“My Dad was a SEAL and my Auntie Kono taught me how to kick ass … err … butt.”, I blushed and looked at Dad who chuckled.

“Don’t let Danno hear you or he’ll end me, Monkey.”

We went inside and Freckles came in with … hotdogs … with eggs. I looked at him like he was insane.

“It’s a Jersey Breakfast Dog. Trust me, it’s the best thing in the world.”

I declined and went upstairs to shower. By the time I finished showering, I could hear Danno shoving Dad out of his way and I giggled. Sometimes, they were like toddlers.

The whole Jersey Breakfast Dog thing was just wrong. Danno looked like he was going to start drooling and when he took a bite, he made a noise that sounded like something he’d do in the bedroom. It was pretty funny and gross all at once. 

When he said I could go to the motocross track, I couldn’t get upstairs fast enough to change. I threw my gear on, grabbed my helmet and heard Danno threatening the Pack if anything happened to me and to be aware of the Defuria family and the Edwards family, whoever they were. I got Daddy to braid my hair (what? He does it the best out of anyone) and when Wolfie put his arm around my shoulder, I felt my belly drop and I had butterflies. I so totally had a crush it was insane. Not that I could do anything about it. I live in Hawaii and he’s in Jersey, about to get patched into the Machine. I may be Machine by default but ‘Auana is my home.

Still amazingly cool to snuggle up against him on his bike. He said the seat is a King and Queen and I told him that’s what Dad calls me. “Ali’i means royalty.”

“Well then it’s only right that you ride a chariot fit for a Queen. And I’m Italian, so to me, you’re mia Regina.”

I swear I blushed so hard, I could have melted my visor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a certain Prospect feel about having to babysit one of the most well known Enforcer in Machine's history's daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed fluff. Wolfie was clawing at the back of my head.  
> I don't know that I love it ... I might have missed the mark on this one.

His Ma always told him about this moment. Well, not this moment exactly … but the moment you get blindsided by life. His Ma had been tellin him since he was in diapers that someday there’d be a moment when someone would come into his life and that would be his one person. The one person he’d live and die for. His Ma, she believed in true love and he couldn’t exactly argue with how it had worked out for her. She’d met his Dad when they were in 4th grade together and they’d been together ever since, through the good and the bad. When his Dad had died a couple years back, it had crushed his mother and she’d followed not too long after so he’d been on his own. Okay so technically, when his parents died he went to live with his Aunt June but he was already 16 and she had 5 kids of her own. Wolfie was pretty independent and took care of whatever needed taking care of, which is how he wound up in Red’s Garage 3 weeks after he moved in with his aunt. 

He needed money so he could take care of himself. Clothes, shoes, whatever and that money wasn’t coming from his aunt with 5 other kids in the house. So he went looking for work. The problem was that most people knew who Dominic Robustelli’s father was and wanted no part of that in their business. Yeah, it’d been true love between his Ma and Dad but that didn’t make either of them saints. Snub Robustelli had a lucrative career cleaning up other people’s messes and Ma had always looked the other way. There was a fund set up for Wolfie when he turned 18 but until then, he had to make his own way. He was persona non grata with the DeFuria family but that didn’t mean anything to most businesses. But from the time he was old enough to hold a wrench, he’d loved working on bikes and engines. They were complex and sometimes they would be a bitch but when you figured it out, they made the most beautiful sound in the world. So he figured he’d try working at a garage. And Red’s was the only place that would even let him in the door. 

“What do you know about bikes, kid?” Red’s voice was gruff and Wolfie’s spine stiffened.

“I won’t say I know everything yet, but I’m workin on it.”

Red had motioned for him to follow out to the garage. There was a frame for a ‘78 Shovelhead and it’s engine was looking worse for wear. He pointed at it.

“You put that engine back together today, you got a job.”

That had been 2 years ago and Red was rough with him but he also made sure Wolfie was taken care of. He was the one who invited him to be a part of the Club and when he’d presented Wolfie with his cut, Wolfie knew he was where he was meant to be. And now, he was sitting on the back stoop of a house waiting on Danno Williams and his family. Even Wolfie knew who Danno was even though he’d never met the man. Red talked about him like he was a son and the older guys in the Club always had a story about Danno; apparently the guy was a legend as an Enforcer and he was one fuck of a temper. He’d lost his wife and they had a kid and then he’d moved to Hawaii. Now he was comin back to Jersey with his husband and kid. He heard the bikes comin up the street and stood up, watchin as they pulled up the driveway. 

He introduced himself, made sure they had his number and took off down the driveway. The girl was covered in oil and grease and he wondered what she’d gotten in to. She was pretty cute for a kid.

Later that night, when his phone rang and Red was sending him back to the Williams’ place, with a case, he found out he’d be watching the girl. Not the most glamorous assignment but hey, at least she’d probably be asleep or something most of the night. 

***

Spending the night talking about bikes and motocross and Wolfie knew he was completely and utterly fucked. She loved bikes and engines as much as he did and she even did her own maintenance on her bike. When her father called and told him to give her a gun, Wolfie was hesitant but he wasn’t about to say no to Danno Fuckin Williams either. He handed her a .45 and watched in shock as she checked it over in a way that reminded him a lot of his father. All night long, she’d impressed him with her skills and her knowledge and there was just no way she was only 14. And he couldn’t stop himself … he SHOULD have stopped himself, he knew that but his mouth ran before his brain could catch up. 

“You know bikes and you changed a serpentine belt and tuned an engine today by yourself, you just took a gun you’ve never handled before and owned it like you’re a pro hitter and you ride like nothin’ I’ve ever seen. Seriously, if you were 2 years older, I’d be askin your Dad if I could take you out.”

He saw her blush and started to stammer out an apology when he heard her rush out a confession of her own. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from reaching out to push her hair back from her face, just to know what it felt like in his fingers. Never in his life had he been more grateful for the arrival of the rest of his friends than that moment. 

When the rest of his crew had come over and they’d watched her Youtube videos, it was amazing. She was easily one of the best he’d seen (not that he followed a lot of motocross but he was planning an in-depth investigation very soon so he could keep up with her). Watching her flip the bike in mid-air and come down on 2 wheels, spinning this way and that was amazing and soon enough they were all talking like they’d known each other their entire lives. He caught her a few times, sneaking glances at him and she’d smile and go back to whatever conversation they were having. Then she went ahead and nicknamed them all the Wolfpack and his heart maybe did a little stammer in his chest. 

When her fathers came home, covered in blood, she didn’t even hesitate to run over and wrap herself around Danno. He tried to pull her off him so he wouldn’t get any blood on her but she hung on tighter and Wolfie was reminded in that moment of exactly WHO her father was. It helped to calm the stutter his heart kept trying to do as he thought about what it’d be like to take her out for a ride on his bike. 

Which is exactly what wound up happening the following morning. He never expected Danno would say yes to letting her go riding but apparently, he trusted Wolfie and that meant something amazing to him. Of course, the not so subtle threat helped too. But when she told him her Dad called her royalty, his fuckin mouth went running again and suddenly she was his queen. Who spent the next 30 minutes with her arms around his chest and her body tucked up against his. 

***

She was just coming down the hill for another run when Wolfie stood in front of the bike and put his hands on the handles. He’d just gotten the call from Danno and all he knew was that he had to get her somewhere safe. 

“We’re going.”

She didn’t even hesitate. She jumped of the bike, rolled it back to the rental booth and was outside on his bike inside 5 minutes. The rest of the pack followed them out and he led them back to Newark through some shortcuts he knew until he reached the only place he could think of that would be safe. His parents old place. Even he didn’t live in this house but it was legally his and he’d never gotten around to doing anything with it. He kept the lights on so he could run heat or AC but other than that, the house was barebones. He sent Shiny to go get them some food because he didn’t know how long they’d be here and Tech was sent to his apartment to get his case. They were all armed but if they needed to protect Grace, he’d need more firepower. She was amped up with worry but didn’t ask; another sign of her being a lifer’s kid. She spent time on her phone, reading something and she’d smile and force herself to answer but he could tell she was worried and trying not to show it. 

“You know, I had a couple close calls like this, when I didn’t know what was goin on with my old man. Sucks not knowin, right?” He was trying to be comforting. The rest of the guys were somewhere else in the house, watching windows and doors. She looked up at him and he could see eyes that knew far too much sitting in the face of a girl who was scared for her father.

“Not knowing isn’t what sucks. It’s waiting to find out that sucks. I can deal with not knowing. My Dads don’t tell me everything but I’m not stupid and I know what they do. I can live with not knowing about the details. It’s when I know something happened and I have to wait to find out what it was. That’s the shitty part.” Her voice was quiet but there was knowledge in there that he had to admire.

“Hey Wolfie, what’s your name? Like, your real name?” She asked him.

“Dominic Robustelli the Third.” He said it like it gave him airs and she giggled, which is what he was trying to do. Lighten her mood and lighten her load.

“Dominic the Wolf. I like it.”

He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as she gave him her own version of his name. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how this morning she’d declared herself Gracie of the Wolves. 

“Your Wolf is at your disposal, Mia Regina.” He meant it to come out sounding teasing but somehow, there was more to it and they both noticed it. She suddenly shifted and rested her head on his shoulder for a breath before she stood up, heading towards the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder at him before she turned the corner and she smiled. It was a bright smile, meant just for him and he returned it. 

“Hey Hook, is there any more coffee left?” Her voice rang out from the kitchen and he laughed. A girl that could swig black coffee was a girl after his ow … no, don’t go there. 

***

When the call came in from the SEAL, Wolfie knew it was bad. She’d been sleeping on the couch and the guys were taking turns on guard duty; it was just lucky that Wolfie was the one awake when her phone rang. She was up in an instant, answering it and the look on her face said everything. Wolfie was up and getting the guys ready before she’d even hung up. 

“Dad says they are at the clinic and I need to be there.” There was a tightness to her voice and she was trying not to freak out so Wolfie started barking out orders to get them moving, including Grace. Stay busy and you don’t focus on anything else. They cleaned up the little bit of mess they’d made of the house and were on the road in 15 minutes. She’d asked Hook to go to their house and bring her a change of clothes so she’d at least have something other than her pads to wear. He brought her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and she laughed as she got on the bike.

“Wolf, you can never EVER tell my Danno I was on a bike wearing shorts unless you want to see him have a complete aneurysm.”

“I like breathing. I’m not doing anything to endanger that.” He’d be lying if hearing her giggle and squeeze a little tighter around his chest didn’t make him feel good. 

He brought her to the clinic and walked in with her, unconsciously putting his hand on her lower back as she made her way through the corridor to her Dad. She threw herself into his arms as soon as she saw him. Wolfie motioned Hook over and sent him back to their house to get some fresh clothes for the SEAL. Wolfie doubted he’d leave but he could get cleaned up. Shakespeare went with him, just in case. 

He stayed with Grace all day while she leaned over her Danno, quietly supporting her. She unconsciously leaned into him while they waited for him to wake up and he had his hand on her shoulder when she was talking to him. When Danno’s eyes opened, he could feel her vibrating with happiness for a minute. A few times, he caught the SEAL looking at him and he felt like he was busted but he was focusing enough on his husband.

***

Wolfie was outside getting some fresh air when he felt the SEAL come up beside him. They stood in silence for a moment before the SEAL cleared his throat.

“I want you to understand that I appreciate everything you’ve done for us since we got here. You have gone above and beyond what was asked of you and I will make sure Danno knows that when he wakes up. But I also want to be perfectly clear about something.”

Wolfie turned to look at him, eye level with the older man. Wolfie swallowed hard because the look in the man’s eyes was something he imagined was the same when he was out enforcing or when he’d been active duty.

“You so much as breath wrong anywhere near my daughter, they will never find the pieces of your body that the sharks shit out. I can see the two of you. I can see you’re a gentleman and you don’t strike me as the kind of guy that would take advantage. And my Grace has a good head on her shoulders. But I’d be remiss if I didn’t point out that you are now on my radar and that is not usually a good place to be.”

Wolfie swallowed hard but managed to maintain eye contact. “Sir, I can’t deny there’s something there. She’s pretty, she’s smart and we have almost everything in common. If she were 2 years older, I’d be here asking if I could date her but she’s not. I’m 18 and she’s 14. I’m not looking to catch a felony or to disappear. You have my word as a man, Sir. As far as I’m concerned, I’ll treat her like I’d treat a sister until you tell me otherwise.” He extended his hand towards the SEAL and he saw a glimmer of respect in the man’s eye as he accepted.

“I’ll hold you to that. And as you saw the other morning, she’s just as capable of kicking your ass as I am.” He stated, still not smiling as he walked back into the clinic. 

***

“What do you mean you’re sending me home? Dad, I’m safest here with you and Danno!” Grace’s voice was shrill and her face twisted up in anger.

“Grace, right now I don’t know what the threat is or how credible it is. I know your name, in particular, has been brought up more than once so in order to make sure I can deal with the problems in front of me, I need to know you’re safe. It’s like the night they shot up the house and Danno put you in the shelter. If I know you’re away from danger, I can deal with it better. Believe me, ali’i, there is no place I would rather have you than right here when Danno wakes up and he’s probably going to kick my ass for sending you back home but I have to protect you. You’re my daughter, Grace and I love you. But I need you to go home to ‘Auana. You understand, ya? Ko aloha makamae e ipo.”

“Malama Danno, Makuakane.”

Wolfie stood back, listening to them and not having a single clue what they were saying but Grace was going home. He listened as Steve explained his reasoning to her and then her flight information. Was it stalking? Not really … Danno had told him to protect Grace. Putting her on a plane alone, going through the airport by herself, was not safe. He waited until Steve was alone before he approached him and explained that he’d already bought a ticket for himself and would keep an eye on Grace to Hawaii and then return to Newark. The SEAL eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision. 

“You really care about her. Alright, Wolfie … you take her to Hawaii and deliver her to Chin Ho Kelly, that’s our President. He’ll meet you at the airport with a ride for you.”

“Yanno, one person really isn’t enough. Someone should keep an eye out all around the airport. There’s some creepy people in the Newark airport, Sir.” Shiny spoke up and Wolfie turned to see his entire crew standing behind them with big smiles on their faces. 

“And Hawaii? I mean, there’s TONS of angles in Hawaii and there’s no way Wolfie here could keep an eye on all of them AND Grace.” That was Shakespeare. 

“You already bought tickets too, didn’t you?” The SEAL sounded resigned but not unhappy.

“On the advice of counsel I invoke my right to the 5th amendment.” Tech offered and the SEAL rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. I can’t stop you and I’d rather have my ali’i guarded by 6 than none and you seem to be a package deal. Enjoy the jetlag, gentlemen.”

***

“Holy fuck, does it smell like this ALL the time?” 

“Yep. Aloha, Wolfpack. Welcome to my home.” Grace said, grinning.


End file.
